johtoundergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasukeanditachi
Sai's History SasukeAndItachi is one of the 2 members from the furthest back in the history of Johto Underground, the other being Chris. He has a brother who goes by Shadowdingo Before Sai joined Serebiiforums he was on a forum called Pokemon Wifi Forums. He was best known there for being the flying gym leader of the league on PWF. He eventually gave up his position as life and school were getting in the way of battles, especially with the fact that he could only be on on weekdays after school. He stayed around the forums for a while, talking on the chatango under the name Shayrai. After a while PWF merged with a site called The Aurora Gate. Not too long after that Sai left the site and joined Serebii. He hung around the trade forums for a while on there, trading his way up to having most pokemon, then beginning to egg move breed. When Sai got bored of trading he moved to check out the games subsection. When Sai went to the game forums the first pokemon mafia game had just been posted a little bit back. He thought it seemed interesting, so he joined. He did pretty good in the game, lasting until the end until eventually the evils outnumbered the goods and Sai and his Kecleon lost. Sai ended up sticking around and playing every mafia game afterwards. Not too much happened in mafia 2, except for his brother being the last evil left at end game and as such he won and Sai sacrificing himself to kill the leader of the evils, Arceus. It is especially ironic as the evils had targetted Sai that night for their night kill. Same with number 3, excluding Sai winning and all the cheating. Around the end of this game Sai started playing a game called Epic Mafia. In mafia 4 Sai got a lot more involved, as Fongerman and Shadow Eeveelution were both beginning to get desperate in what Sai dubbed "The Great Mafia War" Both of them were PMing Sai behind the other ones back to try and get him to help them find out how to get the other mafia shut down and their's to stay up. Eventually Sai got sick of it and seeing as how everyone else was questioning what was going on, Sai posted the whole conversation that he had with both of them. The war continued after that, eventually ending with Medea banning both of them from posting anymore games in the games forum and closing all of them that they already had. Due to that we all moved to Fongerman's new forum, Mafia Lovers. On Mafia Lovers things seemed to be going alright, what with the no fighting and everything. Sai even made his own mafia:An SSB one. While it was going on, Sai learned basic spriting, as in recoloring, from Lucas666. The SSB mafia did end up finishing, but Sai messed up on the winner and put the winner as good, when it should have been evil. Sai then posted a link to Epic Mafia, which resulted in some of the members playing Epic Mafia quite a bit, including Fongerman who got addicted to it and was not on Mafia Lovers at all anymore. One of the few times afterwards that Fongerman was actually was on Rolla Volla joined the site. He started flaming most of the members, including Sai, and calling out the fact that UT was on Mafia Lovers without permission, and Fongerman then banned him, Fongerman then disappeared. A couple of days later, Weakling posting a new Ultimate team game on Serebii. It went on fine, but Weak decided it should have its own forum, so he made one. We started playing UT on there, with Weak not editing much. After quite a few complaints he appointed Sweet to admin to help update. Around then Sai got out of spriting and in to making fake pokemon cards. It wasn't too long afterwards till Weakling made a new site, Pokewar, and stopped UT. Pokewar brought some changes, most of which Sai didn't like. Weakling decided to keep being a jerk to Sai, giving everyone except him some kind of updating position. After not too much time on the site, Weakling had a hissy fit, deleted all of the members, then changed the forum to a spanish forum. He then disappeared. The next morning, Green, whom Sai had befriended over the course of UT and Mafia, vmed him about what had happened to Pokewar. As we wanted somewhere new to go, Green made a new forum, Pokeunderlings Category:Members